pixel_car_racerfandomcom-20200213-history
Cars
This is a list of all the cars in Pixel Car Racer. All the cars are dynoed and the power and torque are taken from that. This page is constantly updated with new information, especially when a new update of the game is released. There are exactly 34 manufacturers (one manufacturer and it's car has been discontinued). Alfa Romeo Alfa Romeo 4C Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio Aston Martin Aston Martin V8 Vantage N430 (2015) Audi Audi RS7 Audi RS6 Avant C7 Audi Quattro BMW BMW 3.0 CS (1971) BMW M3 E30 BMW M3 E36 BMW M3 E46 BMW 330i E90 BMW M4 F82 (2016) BMW M5 E60 (2005) BMW M5 F90 (2018) BMW 125i F52 (2017) Buick Buick GNX (1987) Cadillac Cadillac CTS-V Sport Wagon (2015) Cadillac ATS-V (2016) Chevrolet Chevrolet Camaro (1967) Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6) (2006) Chevrolet Camaro SS (2016) Chevrolet Corvette (C3) (1970s) Chevrolet Cruze Hatchback (2017) Chevrolet Camaro SS (2002) Chevrolet Camaro SS (1982) Chevrolet Cobalt (2005) Chevrolet Corvette (C7) (2019) Citroën Citroën DS3 Datsun Datsun 240Z (S30) Datsun 620 Pickup Datsun 260Z (S40) Datsun 280ZX (S130) Datsun 510 Dodge Dodge Challenger (2016) Dodge Charger (2013) Dodge Charger (1968) Dodge Challenger (1970) Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat (2016) Dodge Neon SRT-4 (2003) Dodge Viper GTS-R (1998) Eagle Eagle Talon TSI Ford Ford Mustang SVT Cobra (2003/2004) Ford Mustang Fox Body (1990) Ford Mustang Boss 302 (1969) Ford Shelby GT500 (2014) Ford Fiesta ST (2017) Ford Focus RS (2016) Ford Falcon (XA) Ford Falcon (XB) Ford Pinto (1974) Ford Mustang GT 2+2 Fastback (1968) Ford Escort (1972) Fiat 124 Spider (Abarth) Fiat 500 (2008) Holden Holden Maloo Ute Holden HSV GTS Honda Honda CRX Honda NSX (2001) Honda NSX (2017) Honda Civic MK4 (EF9) Si Honda Civic MK5 (EG6) Si Honda Civic MK5 (EG) Si (Coupe) Honda Civic Type R EK9 Honda Civic Type R EP3 Honda Civic Type R FN2 Honda Civic Type R FK8 Honda Integra DC5 Type R Honda Integra DC2 Type R Honda Accord (European Version) Honda S2000 Honda Fit 1.3 i-DSI Hyundai Hyundai Genesis Jaguar Jaguar F-Type R (2016) Jaguar XFR (2015) Lancia Lancia Delta Integrale Lancia Montecarlo Lancia Stratos Lexus Lexus IS350 (2003) Lexus IS350 F Sport (2013) Lexus IS350 F Sport (2014) Lexus LS430 (2006) Lexus RCF (2014) Lexus LFA (2010) Lotus Lotus Elise SC Series 2 (2008) Mazda Mazda MX-5 (NA) Mazda MX-5 (NC) Mazda RX-3 (1972) Mazda RX-7 (FB) Mazda RX-7 (FC) Mazda RX-7 (FD) Mazda RX-8 Mazda MX-5 (ND) Mazda MAZDASPEED3 BK (2009) Mercedes-Benz Mercedes-Benz C 63 AMG (W204) Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG (W176) Mini Mini Cooper (1960s) Mitsubishi Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution V Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX (1999) Mitsubishi Galant GTO (1970) Nissan Nissan Skyline GT-R (C10) "Hakosuka" Nissan Skyline KPGC110 "Kenmeri" Nissan Skyline RS (R30) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R32) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R33) Nissan Skyline GT-R (R34) Nissan Skyline G35 Nissan GT-R (R35) Nissan 300ZX (Z32) Nissan 350Z (Z33) Nissan 370Z (Z34) Nissan 180SX Nissan S13 Nissan S14 Zenki Nissan S14 Kouki Nissan S15 Nissan Stagea Nissan Sil80 Onevia Nissan GT-R NISMO (2018) Peugeot Peugeot 206 Peugeot 205 GTi Pontiac Pontiac GTO (1965) Pontiac GTO (2006) Porsche Porsche 911 Turbo (No longer in-game) Renault Renault Clio V6 Renault 5 Turbo Renault Alpine A110 Smart Smart K Subaru Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD (Wagon) Subaru WRX STI Hatchback Subaru BRZ Subaru WRX STI (2016) Subaru Impreza 22B Toyota Toyota Supra (JZA80) Toyota AE86 Trueno Toyota AE86 Levin Toyota Hilux Toyota Chaser JZX100 Toyota bB Toyota Prius (2015) Toyota Supra (1981) Toyota Cresida Toyota 2000GT Toyota AE85 Levin Volkswagen Volkswagen Golf Volkswagen Mk1 GTI Volkswagen Golf R Mk7 Volkswagen Karmann Ghia Volkswagen Corrado Volkswagen Beetle (1960s) Volvo Volvo V70 R AWD (1998) Category:Cars